Kirei Komatsu
Kirei Kaizoku (綺麗 海賊, Kaizoku Kirei) is the lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Kisuke Urahara. She is the adoptive niece of Yoruichi Shihōin, and is best friends with Shūhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto. Appearance While she was part of the 11th Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, her hair was kept in a plait down to her waist, her bangs swept across her face, and a red beaded necklace which she has since fastened to the hilt of her Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword). She wore the standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). As a Lieutenant, Kirei has straight mid-back red hair with her bangs hanging over her lavender grey eyes. She is known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature is her larger hips in contrast to the rest of her form. She wears a version of the Onmitsukidō (隠密機動, Stealth Force) uniform created for her by Yoruichi - although she's not part of the Onmitsukidō in specificity - with upper black armbands with silver edges and black forearm warmers with silver ties. She wears a red sash that’s tied around her waist that keeps her Zanpakutō fastened to her hip. Her shihakushō has openings on the sides near her hips and wears silver and black boots up to her mid-calf, forgoing the white tabi (足袋, foot pouch), and waraji (草鞋), stating that they look “tacky” with her outfit. Personality Kirei tends to be a slacker who like her best friend Rangiku, dislikes paperwork, and loves to drink copious amounts of sake. Kirei is only modest with her appearance around the Captains as a whole, and tends to close up her upper shihakushō to make herself look more serious about her position as Lieutenant. Kirei uses her sharp and humorous wit to combat those that disagree with her, and despises raising her voice in true anger. She fears little but out of all the Captains of the Gotei 13, she is most afraid of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, starting that "his stare can bore a hole through your skull" and secretly blames him for driving his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to be so hard on himself. Her easy-going personality and willingness to speak her mind is why Captain Urahara chose her to be his Lieutenant. It took almost half a year but between Captain Shunsui Kyōraku’s insistence, Rangiku’s constant fussing to her about it, and ultimately being forced by Yoruichi, she finally broke down and accepted. Regardless, she is extremely loyal and close to her Captain for many reasons, and tends to stick close to his side unless is he is at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute because she despises it there. She’s also very close to Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, seeing them more as Sensei than actual superiors. In contrast, Kirei is sensitive to the feelings of others and is extremely protective over her subordinates and friends, even going so far as to defend their actions even if deemed wrong or odd by others. This was evident in her relationship with Ryu, when she punched Ichigo Kurosaki in the nose for carelessly toying with Renji’s sensitive ego, seeing the deep concern Lady Riku Kuchiki always seems to have for her husband, Shūhei’s upset over Captain Tōsen’s deflection, and the guilt Rangiku felt over Gin Ichimaru’s deflection. Despite her nonchalant image, she can be extremely serious when needed. She is a capable fighter and tactician, best-known when she helps her Captain with his new creations. Kirei’s favorite food is apples and finds them sublime. She’s also a huge lover of jasmine rice, curried beef, and Lady Riku’s tea, and is the only person in the Seireitei that knows the secret ingredients of the brew even though she keeps it secret for fear of Captain Kuchiki’s wrath. She hates bananas because she despises the soft texture, and despises water chestnuts for their bland taste. She is drinking buddies with Rangiku, Shunsui, and Shūhei Hisagi, sparring partners with Renji, and is in love with the 12th division’s 4th seat, Ryu Komatsu. History }} Equipment Soon Powers & Abilities Soon Zanpakutō Soon Navigation Category:Bleach/Characters